The ability of a golfer to deliver good performance significantly depends on the quality and consistency of his or her swing. Steady swings which consistently produce trajectories that overlie or follow the target lines are desired. To this end, golfers need to achieve a proper address set-up, including assuming a stance that allows a proper alignment between the golfer, the club, the ball, and the target. A proper stance also relies on the golfer having the correct overall posture, including coordinated body and head positions. The set-up then allows the golfer to carry out the complex motion in a golf stroke, whereby he or she stably swivel and shift his or her body weight along an appropriate swing plane, to produce a true strike with appropriate power. These and other various facets of a good game are technically complex and difficult to master. For example, it is difficult to produce an accurate aim while standing sideways to the target at address. Some golfers tend to move their heads during their swings. An excessive amount of head movement impacts the weight-shifting during the swing and reduces stability. Therefore it is desirable for a golfer to keep his or her head relatively still from address to impact. Therefore, training aids exist in the sporting goods market which help users practice and perfect various parts of their games, including those that help users practice how to reduce excessive head movements during their swings.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.